


An Elaborate Set Up

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly!Lahm, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Neymar is just a pawn, Playful/Harmless Ragging, Sneaky!Aguero, Teen Romance, They are being balls of saps, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a disheartened Leo is set upon retiring from international football, his teammates go to some desperate measures to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> Ah Alex, what have you done? Why do I have yet another ship? They don't even play in the same league. I can't deal with another long distance football husband pair. (The other one being Schweinski of course). But I hope you like it????? This fic is 60% Philipp Lahm because I love Philipp Lahm.

_Oi get your sorry ass to the usual place_

This was the affectionate message Leo comes home to after his morning run. He’s a little confused that Neymar texted him to go out. He was under the impression that the kid was training in Brazil for the international break. But Leo’s been sulking at home for long enough and decides to do as told. No one wants to listen to Neymar whine.

Great kid. Also great vocal range. Goes excruciatingly high when necessary.

 _Give me half an hour  
  
_ He texts back before hopping into the shower. Once he’s changed into shorts and a ratty t-shirt he checks his phone to see that Neymar has replied back with:  
  
_< 3 <3 <3_

Quickly sending a couple of hearts back he puts on his shades and sets off for their favorite café. He heads straight to the back where they usually sit, shielded from the crowd but is unable to find Neymar. Finally he flags down one of the wait staff.

‘Is Neymar here?’ The wait staff pauses confusedly for one second before pulling out a notebook.

‘Ah yes. He called. This way, sir.’ 

Just like the asshole to keep him waiting. But the table the staff leads him to isn’t empty. He doesn’t quite recognize the blonde head turned away from him. But the man stands as soon as he approaches.

  
‘Ah yes, hello Lionel.’ He holds his hand out for a shake.

‘Philipp Lahm?’

‘Yes, that is me.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Leo is unable to fight off his surprise even though he realizes that gawking like a fish at a contemporary player is not great manners.

It’s not like he doesn’t know who Philipp is. They’ve met on the field multiple times and attended lunches, networking parties and award shows together. He also remembers, with slight embarrassment, how two years ago he had broken down in front of him and the man had awkwardly yet consolingly patted him on the shoulder.

‘I was told you were in need of some professional advice.’ He clears his throat and his eyes dart towards the seat he had just vacated. Leo nods towards the table and they take a seat. 

‘This is in regards to my retirement?’

‘Yes. Your friends believe that I can relate to the-uh-the devastation you are feeling right now.’

Leo has to stomp down on a building tantrum. He doesn’t think screaming, ‘you stole my world cup dreams!’ at Philipp Lahm in the middle of a crowded café is the way to international fame and glory.

Philipp asks for his recommendations from the menu and he orders for them. They make small talk while waiting on their coffees. Philipp isn’t as stoic as he’d expected but the conversation is still a little stilted. 

‘So…what were you sent here to tell me?’ Leo is tempted to ask the obvious, _‘who sent you?’_ but he’s pretty sure which of his friends are capable of orchestrating this set up.

And who cares to this extent.

‘You want to retire.’ 

‘Yes.’

‘I’ve also faced many defeats before Germany finally-uh-well- 

‘Won?’

‘Yes.’ Philipp has enough sense to look at least a little guilty and Leo is glad they don’t explicitly talk about who Germany won against.

‘I think you should ultimately do what you feel you can.’ Leo is surprised that the man didn’t just tell him to not retire and leave. Philipp looks a little sympathetic though so Leo keeps listening. He wants to be nice. A very small part of him also wants to know what the right thing to do would be.

‘I retired while I was still riding on the high. Until it happened I didn’t know it would happen. It may have never happened. I knew I had to quit at some point.’ Leo nods, he’s still waiting for the _‘don’t retire.’_

‘I believed in my squad and they believed me so the fight was worth it. Your squad believes in you, or else I will not be here. Do you believe in them? Are they worth the fight?’

 _There_ it is.

‘I am obviously not an expert but when you answer those questions, the decision should be easier for you. Your friend wanted you to consult me. This is all I can offer.’ Philipp looks like he's genuinely sad that he couldn't reveal the simple truths of brilliant captaincy to Leo.

‘Thank you.’ Leo didn’t know how he felt about what just happened. Taking advice from the person who was part of the pain he was feeling wasn’t easy for him. He also felt like he was being manipulated a little. Of course he believed in his squad. They were brilliant. It wasn’t them. It was him. He couldn’t-couldn’t—

Leo was jolted out of his thoughts with a hand on his arm, ‘You have a lot to think about. Don’t blame yourself.’ Philipp says before he pays for his share and leaves.

Leo isn’t sure how long he just sits there by himself, staring at the striations on the wooden table top, until he hears the chair in front of him scrape the floor.

 ‘Oy.’

‘Don’t ‘oy’ me. I knew it was you as soon as I saw Philipp.’

‘Yeah? Philipp and I aren’t friends though.’ Leo didn’t lift his gaze from the table. He knew he’d forgive that infuriating smirk as soon as he’d see it. But he wanted to stay angry longer, he was annoyed at being handled with kid gloves like this.

‘You still managed to get him here. All the way to _Barcelona._ ’

‘Well, I was desperate to make you stay. We can’t do it without you, Leo. You know this.’ Leo finally manages to look at Kun. And he hates that soft look on his face. He never wanted to make Kun sad.

‘I don’t know.’

‘I _keep_ telling you. I knew you were stupid but you can’t be that stupid.’

Leo doesn't appreciate being called stupid. ‘You knew Philipp would annoy me and I would feel challenged and my pride would keep me from backing down.’

And the smirk was back on Kun’s face, ‘You’re overanalyzing this don’t you think?’ But the playful note in his voice was enough proof that Kun knew _exactly_ how Leo would react to being advised by Philipp Lahm. 

Leo kicks Kun under the table, which earns him a laugh, ‘Careful those are expensive. I don’t want to have to sue you.’

‘Asshole.’ But there’s no real heat behind the words. Kun can only smile wider at his jibe. ‘What are _you_ doing here, anyway?’

‘Just wanted to make sure you weren’t turning to alcoholism.’

‘Most people call.’ He quips.

‘I did that too.’ Leo knows Kun didn’t mean to sound accusing. But Leo had avoided all of his calls and ignored his messages, Leo doesn’t blame Kun for sounding a little hurt.

‘Did it work?’ Kun’s voice had gone all _soft_ again.

‘I’m not drinking’ He tries to joke.

‘You know what I mean.’ Kun doesn’t take the bait and Leo blows out a raspberry before he meets Kun’s eye again. He just needs some time to collect his thoughts.

‘If by ‘it’ you mean your stupid stunt, then no. It didn’t work.’ Leo pauses here because he’s feeling a little evil, wants that stricken look to cross Kun’s face before, ‘but _you_ worked.’ 

When Kun looks a little confused Leo elaborates, ‘Together, right? We promised each other to lift the trophy together.’

Kun can see the shy, unsure look that Leo is throwing him. Like he doesn’t know if Kun remembers. Of course Kun remembers. _Kun_ didn’t know that _Leo_ remembered.

 

Those stupid, teenage promises of _together_.

 

Kun can only nod as his chest constricts with the knowledge that Leo _remembers_. Has probably thought of it before every game like he has.  
  
‘Geez, Kun. If you’re gonna cry at least let’s get drunk first.’

Kun’s voice shakes a little as he laughs and follows Leo out of the café. God, he is such a sap. 

Leo stops him with a hand on his elbow when they’re outside with their shades on for camouflage. Kun can’t tell if the look under Leo’s sunglasses is intense. Whether Leo feels as shaken as Kun does in this instance.

‘Kun…’

 

‘...Yeah?’

Leo pauses again and Kun’s voice catches with the questions he wants to ask Leo. Like _how_ and _why do you remember?_

‘How _did_ you get Philipp down here?’ Kun shudders, this time from the horror of remembering his ‘payment’.

‘Drink first, story time later.’ He says to avoid that topic.

‘Hey. There’s no shame in blowing him. He’s cute.’

‘Hah! I wish!’ They’re laughing again and Kun is glad that Leo knows when Kun wants to avoid talking about something. Kun doesn’t think he can deal with being any more vulnerable around Leo today.

He can take his time, now that he knows Leo means to keep his promise. 


	2. Omake (Extras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two extras (or omake) to 'the Elaborate Set Up'
> 
> Omake 1: Two young footballers make a drunken promise to each other
> 
> Omake 2: Kun pays for Philipp Lahm coming to Barcelona and giving Leo advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alex who wanted young Kunessi and Alex's curiosity over Kun's payment from the first chapter. And also for being an awesome human in general. I posted this quickly so grammar errors ahoy. I'll edit at some point.

**Omake 1: Teenage Promises**

Kun could hardly breathe from the exhilaration he was feeling. Of course, the ton of alcohol he just ingested and the heavily inebriated Leo leaning on him may also have something to do it.

They fumble into their shared room and he helps Leo to his bed. Leo trips while trying to hug him goodnight and they both go tumbling onto Leo’s bed. He must be pressing uncomfortably onto Leo’s shoulder but Kun doesn’t think Leo even notices. Kun hardly notices. He’s just so happy, he doesn’t care that it’s hot and that they’re sweaty and Leo’s bony hips are jutting into his back and it kind of hurts.  
  
They just won the U20 World Cup.  
  
And it’s amazing. The whole world is laid out there. For them. For their taking. Kun’s head spins with all of it. The thoughts, the possibilities, the alcohol. Right now, he’s glad Leo is grounding him or else he’s afraid he’ll float away.

Kun realizes that Leo is speaking to him. He rambling, mumbling more like. Leo has been drunkenly professing his love to everyone he’s met for most of the evening so Kun doesn’t pay much attention until Leo shakes him. Leo’s arms are around him and his face a few inches away. Leo’s eyes look surprisingly sharp and his intense gaze sends a shudder up Kun’s spine.

‘…right? We’ll make it to the real deal, right? We’re going to lift that World Cup Trophy together, right?

The words fill Kun up; swirls in with his own hopes and dreams until he’s ready to burst from them. He leans forward and kisses the corner of Leo’s eye. He was going for Leo’s cheek but close enough, ‘RIGHT!’ He says and Leo laughs at him.

‘You are SO off target!’ Leo giggles before he’s leaning in and kissing Kun full on the mouth. Before Kun can react Leo is already pulling away, “Seal the deal with a kiss, right?’

Without waiting for Kun’s answer Leo snuggles into his side, already snoring. He looks at Leo’s peaceful face for a second, can still feel the phantom touch of his lips on his own and feels nothing other than pure affection for the other man.

He curls into Leo to find his own sleep.

 

 

**Omake 2: Kun’s Payment**

Bastian stretches out on his bed and opens the video attachment to the email Mata just sent him titled, ‘Payment’

He giggles, knowing what he’s about to see. He knew the terms of his payment very well. Knew that Kun had to pay upfront. His giggle rouses his roommate’s intrigue.

‘You’re cackling, why are you cackling?’ Poldi asks already shoving him to the side and squeezing in alongside him. Bastian can’t hide his glee as he loads the video and shuffles around so Poldi can settle more comfortably against him.

‘You’re scaring me a little. Do I want to see this?’ Poldi’s panic only serves to fan Bastian’s glee. Instead of replying he presses play.

The video is a little grainy, mostly because of how much the camera is shaking. _Laughing_ , the cameraman is laughing. Hysterically. Kun is sourly looking at the camera. He’s shirtless, but he’s clutching a red shirt in his hand. Mata is holding him tightly like he’s afraid Kun will run away any minute. But he’s also going hysterical with laughter. He sees a couple of bottles on the table behind them. Mata’s cheeks are bright red.  
  
Drunk. The fuckers are drunk out of their minds.

There’s a lot of cursing in Spanish, back and forth between the cameraman and Kun. _Rojo_ , Bastian thinks but he can’t be sure. Romero appears suddenly and grabs the shirt Kun is holding and more or less manhandles him into it.  
  
It’s a _United_ shirt. Kun looks like someone farted on his face. There’s more cursing in Spanish. But Bastian is pretty sure Kun says ‘ _you bloody fuckers_ ’ at some point. Bastian is afraid for a second that Kun will pay up in Spanish because they all speak Spanish and they are so drunk Bastian is afraid that his henchmen won’t even notice. Not a big loss. Most of the team can understand Spanish anyway. They can translate for the rest. 

They’re chanting ‘Say it’ in the background and the camera does a panorama of the room. Herrera and De Gea are there as well and there’s a brief shot of the cameraman as he turns it on himself.  
  
_It is Rojo_. Bastian has one second to feel glee at guessing right before Kun clears his throat and the room goes quite.  
  
Kun looks like he’s swallowing something bitter but he recites as agreed:

‘Manchester United is the far superior team. City sucks balls.’

The room erupts in cheering and clapping and Kun looks sullen for a second before he charges at Rojo and grabs the camera. The video goes out of focus and stops on what he assumes is an intense close up of Kun’s palm.

Poldi looks a little traumatized next to him as Bastian closes his laptop and hugs it in pure joy.  
  
Yes, this will be an _excellent_ Christmas gift for their captain.  
  
Now to fulfill his end of the deal… 

He gestures towards the bedside table until Poldi gets it and hands him his phone.

‘Hey Philipp? I need a _HUGE_ favor…


End file.
